The present invention relates to photographic processing methods. More particularly, it relates to a photographic processing method by which one is able to easily find in which film and in which frame of the film an image desired to be copy-printed is present.
Conventionally, a developed film is divided into some pieces and stored in a film sheet. Users can know contents of the film stored in the film sheet by checking prints, to which the film is printed, one by one, or by holding the film directly to the light.
However, light intensity (or brightness) and hue of the developed film is reverse of those of the printed photographic paper so that users cannot easily know images of negatives, especially for colour photograph. When users wish to make additional prints, therefore, it takes much time for them to know the specific image and is difficult to distinguish the specific image among the other images if images similar to the specific image exist in the film. Consequently, wrong film numbers might be selected for additional prints.
Further, in case that a developed film is stored in a film sheet, a problem arises that not only time and labor are needed to cut the film into pieces but also the operations for copy-printing the film are rendered troublesome since the film is divided into some pieces. In addition, a film being stored in the film sheet is likely to be folded. Still further, a used cartridge must be disposed of.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a photographic processing method by which one is able to easily specify in which film and in which frame of the film an image to be copy-printed is present.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photographic processing method capable of reducing time and labor needed for copy-printing while preventing a stored film from being folded.